Title
Titles are an in-game representation of the achievements of your character or account. Some titles describe the character, and some describe the account. You can display only one title at a time, although you can have several titles that you are working towards concurrently. Each title has its own title progression bar that is displayed in the Hero Window. Account-based Titles These titles are given to all characters on the same account. GvG-based Titles ; Champion : Granted to an account that has won 50 high-rated GvG battles. : Notes: Both guilds involved must have a rating of 1500 or more for the battle to be considered high-rated. Winning Streak-based Titles : : Notes: Title granted to an account with a number of streaks of consecutive wins in the Random and Team Arenas. These titles are not retroactive; that is, the streaks must have been won after the the release of Guild Wars Factions. Fame-based Titles : Faction-based Titles ; Friend of the Kurzicks/Luxons : Granted to an account who has transfered 250,000 faction to his alliance. ; Ally of the Kurzicks/Luxons : Granted to an account who has transfered 550,000 faction to his alliance. ; Steward of the Kurzicks/Luxons : Granted to an account who has transfered 1,200,000 faction to his alliance. Character-based titles These titles are given to a single specific (PvE) character. Skill-based titles ; Skill Hunter : Granted to a character who has acquired 90 elite skills. ; Adept Skill Hunter : Granted to a character who has acquired 135 elite skills. ; Advanced Skill Hunter : Granted to a character who has acquired 180 elite skills. ; Expert Skill Hunter : Granted to a character who has acquired 225 elite skills. : Notes: As of the state of the game currently, there are only 180 elites skills available for skill capture. The next tier, Expert, can only be assumed to be in existence because of new elites being available in Chapter 3 later this year. Hence, this title cannot be maxed as of May 24, 2006. Exploration-based titles ; Exploration of Tyria/Cantha : Character-specific, based on how much of the the Tyrian/Canthan map is explored. : : Notes: All areas that do show up on the main map of Tyria/Cantha count for this title. This excludes areas without a map, like The Underworld, The Fissure of Woe, the Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, the Dragon's Lair mission or the Dragon's Throat Challenge Mission. Also excluded are areas with a seperate map, like PvP content that is located on the Battle Isles or Pre-Searing. However, PvP arenas that are located in Tyria, like the Ascalon Arena and the Shiverpeak Arena do count. Old tyrian arenas, that are no longer reachable count too, however there is a little leeway granted for reaching these titles. Players do not have to actually uncover every last corner of the map to reach 100%. :Characters are only able to obtain maximum level for this title on their home continent, as some areas in Tyria are closed for Canthan characters and vice versa. Mission-based Titles :Note that any character may only become Protector of his/her homeland. Tyrian characters can't access the first two missions in Cantha and Canthan characters can't access any Tyrian missions prior to Lion's Arch. ; Protector of Tyria : Character-specific, based on completion of all 25 of the Tyrian missions and bonuses (note that this includes the Doppelganger battle). This is the highest level ; Protector of Cantha : Character-specific, based on master-level completion of all 13 of the Canthan missions. This is the highest level Drinking-based Titles ; Drunkard : Granted to a character who has spent 1000 minutes drunk. ; Incorrigible Ale-Hound : Granted to a character who has spent 10,000 minutes drunk. This is the highest level Chest opening Titles ; Treasure Hunter : Granted to a character who has opened 100 high-end chests. ; Adept Treasure Hunter : Granted to a character who has opened 250 high-end chests. ; Advanced Treasure Hunter : Granted to a character who has opened 550 high-end chests. ; Expert Treasure Hunter : Granted to a character who has opened 1200 high-end chests. ; Elite Treasure Hunter : Granted to a character who has opened 2500 high end chests. ; Master Treasure Hunter : Granted to a character who has opened 5000 high end chests. This is the highest level Identification-based Titles ; Seeker of Wisdom : Granted to a character who has identified 100 rare items. ; Collector of Wisdom : Granted to a character who has identified 250 rare items. ; Devotee of Wisdom : Granted to a character who has identified 550 rare items. ; Devourer of Wisdom : Granted to a character who has identified 1200 rare items. ; Font of Wisdom : Granted to a character who has identified 2500 rare items. ; (unknown) of Wisdom : Granted to a character who has identified 5000 rare items. This is the highest level Experience/Death-based Titles Note: To gain the following titles, you must obtain the experience required '''and' the command /deaths must return a zero. Once the title is earned, it will not be lost upon death, however progression towards the next title halts. ; Survivor : Granted to a character who has reached 140,600 experience points without dying. ; Indomitable Survivor : Granted to a character who has reached 587,500 experience points without dying. ; Legendary Survivor : Granted to a character who has reached 1,337,500 experience points without dying. Title-based Titles ; Kind Of A Big Deal : Granted to characters who have earned 5 titles at maximum level.